


Premiere

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan O’Brien just started working as a writer at ‘Saturday Night Live’ when he meets Sasha, an intern who, to his surprise, finds him funny and sexy. When Sasha invites him up to her place after their date, Conan nervously admits that he’s still a virgin and is grateful when she’s understanding.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for sweet-muchacho on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Lanky legs gathered practically up to his neck, Conan sat hunched on the floor of Lorne’s office between Odenkirk and Smigel, anxiously tapping his long, freckled fingers on his light wash jeans. After a couple of official weeks at the show following his trial with Greg, his nerves weren’t getting any better. Conan still expected Lorne to round on him at any moment and say, in his calm drawl, “Why did I hire you again, O’Brien?” Before pointing him out of Rockefeller Plaza forever.

Pitch meeting progressing, Conan’s pulse throbbed in his ears as his turn arrived. Tossing out a stuttered, half developed concept, Conan was just glad the eyes of the room were no longer upon him as he sat back and waited for them to disperse.

Sitting in his small office, Conan’s tall form bent over his typewriter, anxiously running his large hands through his orange hair every few minutes as he desperately hoped the sketch he hammered out would make the cut.

Dry eyed and dragging his feet, Conan brought his completed script down the hall to submit it for the table read on Wednesday, not especially hopeful that he would make the cut. Knocking on the door, Conan let his lids close, nearly falling asleep where he was standing.

“Hi there.” Blinking, Conan saw a tallish woman standing in front of him, around his age, mass of unruly crimson waves piled on top of her head as she smiled at him expectantly. “Turning in a script?”

She was unreasonably chipper considering they were approaching three in the morning. “Um...yeah.” Conan held it out and swallowed. He couldn’t help but notice she was incredibly pretty. Last week when he submitted, a short, irritable college student greeted him, creases on his face betraying the fact that he’d been asleep before answering the door and unceremoniously taking the pages from Conan’s hands with a lazy wave.

“Do you mind if I…” The woman rubbed her thumb and forefinger in the upper right hand corner of his work. “Give it a read? It’s been an hour since anyone came by and I am  _ so  _ bored.”

“Oh, um…” Rubbing a hand over the back of his freckled neck, Conan shrugged. “Sure. I guess.” To his surprise she leaned against the door frame and peeled back the first page, apparently determined to consume it right then and there. Conan watched as a smile blossomed over her face, and then a laugh that he could only describe as a melodious cackle escaped her curvaceous lips as she threw back her head and brought a hand to her chest.

“Oh my goodness, that’s funny.” She shook her head once she got to the end, flipping back to the front. “Conan O’Brien?”

Nodding, Conan lifted a shoulder. “Yup.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. O’Brien. I’m Sasha.” Lifting her hand in a delicate wave, Sasha grinned.

Chuckling, Conan’s face broke into a wide smile and he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Oh, you don’t have to call me that. ‘Conan’ is fine.”

“Okay.” Conan noticed Sasha’s eyes were a dazzling shade of green. “Conan.” Holding his script aloft, she grinned. “Well, I bet I’ll be making copies of this one later.”

“Aw, well, I don’t know about that…” Smiling sheepishly, Conan shifted his weight to the other foot. “But thank you.”

Sasha nodded and for a moment they stood in silence and Conan was thankful when she piped up before it got too awkward. “Well...I guess I should let you go.” She shrugged. “I have a thrilling night of rewriting all of these looking for typos all of you are too sleepy to spot.” Smirking, Sasha flicked the paper with her finger.

“Oh well, I hope mine isn’t too bad…” Thinking over his hasty editing, Conan kicked himself.

Emerald eyes traveling over his extensive stature, Sasha raised her shoulder. “Looked pretty good to me.”

Pasty cheeks glowing pink, Conan chuckled nervously. “Alright, um...thanks. I’ll...have a goodnight then, Sasha.”

“You too, Conan.” With another wave, she turned and disappeared into the office and as Conan schlepped his way to his apartment, pulling his jacket close against the biting New York winter wind, a little smile played over his thin lips.

***

Walking down the hall on Wednesday toward his office, Conan got caught behind Sasha pushing the massive cart bearing the dozens of copies of nearly 40 different scripts, trying to weave her way around the various obstacles. Bent forward in concentration, Conan tried to ignore the way Sasha’s curves filled out her jeans, staring at the floor and shuffling along a ways behind. Catching the corner of the cart on the wall, half of the upper layer of scripts tumbled to the floor, flopping around haphazardly like a bucket of spilled fish, and Sasha gasped.

“Oh shit!” Putting her hands to her forehead, Sasha blinked in dismay before kneeling down and desperately trying to gather up and sort the papers while others continued to trickle down.

“Here.” Conan joined her on the floor. “Let me help with that.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Sasha shook her head in distress. “I’m supposed to have all of these on the table for everyone before they get in for the read. I don’t want Lorne to be mad at me.”

Chuckling lightly, Conan nodded as he neatly stacked a bunch of scripts that turned out to be Smigel’s. “Yeah he can be a little…intimidating.”

Sasha puffed out her cheeks, eyebrows high as she exhaled slowly. “You’re telling me. I love this internship. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Don’t worry.” Conan consoled her, pausing to meet Sasha’s frenzied gaze with his baby blue eyes. “We’ll get it figured out. Plus, Lorne’s always late, anyway.”

But by the time they managed to clear the floor and reset the cart, Sasha allowing Conan to gingerly guide it the rest of the way while she walked ahead, fidgeting, the room was full as they entered and Lorne glanced up, lower lip pouted.

“Well, you took your time.” He stated flatly, expression indiscernible.

Flustered, Sasha anxiously threaded a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, Mr. Michaels, I...I…”

“It was my fault.” Conan piped up. Lifting his hands in defeat, Conan shrugged and gave a half smile.”I knocked into her in the hallway and the scripts went flying. Took forever to get them back together.”

“Ah.” Lorne nodded in understanding. “Okay. No problem.” Sasha caught his eye, giving Conan a grateful smile as she began passing out the sketches to the people gathered. 

Conan’s piece went over relatively well, garnering a decent response from the room and he was glad that he was only eighth in the order, as getting buried too close to the middle when people grew weary before the break could mean death for a lackluster sketch. 

When they paused about halfway through, Conan got up to get some coffee from the kitchen and found Sasha hovering not far from the office door. “Hey…” She bobbed her head at him in acknowledgment. “You didn’t have to do that…” Rubbing her elbow with the opposite hand, Sasha shook her head and smiled up at him.

“Oh, well…” Conan’s eyes fell to the floor and he cleared his throat. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble, so…”

Sasha nodded. “That was really nice of you.”

Shrugging, Conan grinned. “No problem.”

”Would you…” Peering up at him, Sasha bit her lip. “Would you want to go get coffee sometime? Maybe?”

“Oh, um…” A high pitched laugh squeaked out of Conan in his nerves and he nodded, cheeks burning. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Good.” Sasha’s eyes shifted from side to side. “Well, um…” Patting her jeans, she frowned a little. “I don’t have a pen on me to give you my number.”

“Oh.” Conan pointed down the hall. “I have one in my office.”

Sasha followed him and when they got inside, Conan handed her a pen and she bent over his desk to scrawl her number on the corner of a blank sheet of paper, Conan making a point to look away from the advantageous angle it gave him of her cleavage.

“There.” Finishing, Sasha smiled. “Call anytime.”

Conan nodded. “Alright.”

Taking a glance around his office, Sasha pointed at the acoustic guitar balanced in the corner. “You play?”

Grinning, Conan ran a hand through his fluffy ginger hair. “‘Play’ might be a strong word for it. I noodle around and practice when I can. Helps me think.”

“Cool.” Sasha nodded. “Alright, well…” Waving, she smiled. “Thanks again, Conan. See you later.”

“Bye Sasha.” Closing the door behind her, Conan looked down at her number, thumb passing over the page and grinning.

***

Standing in his kitchen, Conan stared at the phone and held the paper bearing Sasha’s number. He tried to steel himself for so long that the sweat from his thumb smudged the last digit. Finally, Conan shook his head.  _ Don’t be ridiculous. She asked  _ you  _ right? She likes you. Just call. _

Dialing, Conan cleared his throat as he heard the rings, half of him hoping Sasha wouldn’t pick up, as he was much more confident in the speech he internally prepared for her answering machine than talking to her directly.

“Hello?” Sasha’s cheerful voice radiated to him over the line and Conan swallowed.

“Hi, Sasha? Yeah, it’s...it’s Conan. From the show.” Looking to the ceiling, Conan blinked.

“Oh hey, Conan.” She responded warmly. “I was hoping you’d call. How’s it going?”

“Good, good.” Despising the sound of his own voice, Conan cleared his throat again and tried to lower it a little without sounding too obvious. “Yeah, I just wanted to call and see if you still wanted to get together...sometime…”

“Yeah, for sure.” Sasha replied. “I, um…” Pausing, Conan’s long fingers fidgeted at his hip while he waited for her to continue. “I’m done with class tomorrow around 4:30 and I don’t have the internship, if you’re free.”

Conan nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Yeah, um...well, on Thursdays I’m usually out of there by six, so, would you, um...want to get dinner...if that’s...yeah…”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Sasha agreed. “What time should I be ready?”

They planned for Conan to meet her at her apartment at seven, and the next day, riding on the high of seeing an index card bearing his sketch’s name making its way to the infamous board, Conan managed to sneak out a bit early so he could go home and get ready.

Gauging his wardrobe, Conan frowned. No matter what he wore, Conan was never pleased with his appearance. Too tall, too skinny, and far too many freckles, to Conan it was no surprise that he made it this far in life a virgin.

Sure, he’d had dates. Well, a handful. Not really until he moved to LA with Greg. High School was more than hopeless. Conan remembered with chagrin his prom, which he didn’t attend, instead loading up fertilizer and, covered in the smelly dust, Conan saw his crush roll to a stop beside him in a limousine, on the arm of someone else as he offered a weak smile.

Harvard wasn’t much better. Conan had an unfortunate tendency to launch into voices and bits when he was nervous, particularly around beautiful women, and in his experience, pretty girls did not respond well to a gangly, orange-haired clown dancing and trying to get their attention. 

Conan chose a pair of jeans that exposed as little of his ankle as possible and a blue button up that he was told brought out his eyes (well, his mom said it before pinching his cheek and calling him ‘pigeon pie’ again, but that’s neither here nor there) checked his hair and teeth, and set out in his winter jacket.

Arriving at Sasha’s apartment, Conan located her buzzer and pressed. 

“Hello?” Her voice crackled over the speaker.

He bent down to the callbox. “Hey Sasha, it’s Conan.”

“Okay. Be right down.” A minute later she came skipping down the steps in a long purple pea coat. “Hey.” Smiling at him, Sasha walked with Conan down the steps.

“So, um, I was thinking…” Conan started as he hailed a cab. “There’s this place that does really good Korean food, if you’re interested in that…”

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, I love Korean. Sounds good.” Climbing into the warmth of the cab, Sasha pulled off her gloves and Conan briskly rubbed his long hands together. Conan gave the driver the address and they pulled away, but after less than a mile, they had to pull over to allow a police cruiser to pass, speeding fast, lights flashing and siren wailing.

Without thinking, Conan launched into a silly 1920s gangster voice, speaking out of the side of his mouth. “Nyaa, you’re never gonna catch me coppa, see?  _ Nyaa!”  _

Conan assumed his ridiculosity blew it once again and his fingers tapped his leg anxiously. So Conan was amazed when Sasha burst out laughing. Composing herself, Sasha pushed back her hair, sitting up straight and mimed smoking a cigarette. 

Affecting a sultry, rich voice ala Mae West, Sasha pouted her lips. “Officer, the man he had a tommy gun, I tell yas, just shot up the joint!”

A smile blossomed over Conan’s face as he took her in and, countering with his best haggard era detective, Sasha and Conan went back and forth until they were crying with mirth, the cab driver looking at them in the rear view mirror as though they were insane before he dropped them at the restaurant.

As Conan stepped onto the sidewalk he was still chuckling, so when Sasha exited behind him, foot going out from under her on a patch of ice Conan’s long legs easily avoided, he almost didn’t catch her in time before she hit the pavement.

“You okay?” Conan asked as he stood Sasha upright, arm at her waist for a moment before he let his fingers drop.

Brushing back her hair, Sasha nodded. “Yeah, thank you.” Grinning, she nudged Conan’s shoulder as they entered the restaurant. “Guess you just keep saving my ass, huh?”

Chuckling, Conan shrugged and they were led to a booth. Removing her coat, Conan saw Sasha wore a knit green sweater dress over her leggings that hugged her curves. “So,” Sasha asked as they sat down and perused the menus. “You like classic movies, too, then, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” Conan nodded. “Love them.”

Sasha smiled. “Same here. And maybe it’s kind of weird, but…” Lifting a shoulder, she glanced off to the side. “I really like true crime stuff. Serial killers and all that, and cold cases from back in those days.” Lifting her hands, Sasha shook her head. “Sorry, I know it’s creepy.”

“No way, me too.” Conan leaned forward excitedly. “I watch all of that stuff. Did you hear they’re going to try to bring Bundy up for execution again?”

Nodding, Sasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we’ll see if they actually do it this time. That dude is so slippery.”

“Right?” Shaking his head, Conan chuckled. “I cannot believe how he escaped custody. Crazy.”

Just then their waiter arrived and they each got an order of bulgogi and potstickers to share. 

“Mmm...yum, I’m excited.” Sasha looked around. “Good choice. I love Korean food and I don’t cook it often enough.”

Conan tilted his head. “Oh, you like to cook?”

“Yeah.” Sasha smiled. “I love it. And two of my cousins are adopted from Korea, so my aunt and uncle made a point to incorporate some of the food when we were growing up.” She gestured with a hand toward the kitchen. “Bulgogi’s my favorite.”

“Nice.” Conan nodded. “Have you ever been there? Korea, I mean?”

“Oh no.” Chuckling, Sasha shook her head. “Unfortunately, I’ve never been out of the country. You?”

“No, but I would love to travel more someday. I think that would be really fun.” 

“Yeah.” Grinning, Sasha tilted her head and Conan noticed the way her hair would tumble, not all at once, but a single auburn lock at first followed by cascading waves, an avalanche of red. “Me too.”

The food arrived not long after and they dug in, talking and laughing. Conan discovered that Sasha was in her final year at a graduate program at NYU for film and television production, with a minor in screenwriting.

“So do you want to get into comedy writing, then?” Conan asked as he wrapped his mouth around a potsticker.

Sasha tittered. “No, actually, um...getting the internship at the show was kind of a fluke. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but most of the stuff I write it’s a little…” Sasha lifted a hand in the air and tipped it back and forth. “Heavy. More drama based, or psychological thriller.”

“Wow.” Conan nodded. “Sounds interesting.”

Smiling humbly, Sasha shrugged. “How about you? This is your first season, right? Are you enjoying it so far?”

“Well…” Conan raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Enjoying might not be the word quite yet. It’s still...intense, you know? The hours and the pressure and everything.” Sasha nodded and Conan continued. “But I love the atmosphere. Getting to work with funny people all day. And writing something and then seeing it…” Pointing off to the side, Conan looked in the same direction. “Being made, right there in front of you within the same week it’s…” Shaking his head, Conan smiled. “It’s crazy to me.”

“That’s great.” Sasha smiled. “I bet you’ll feel more comfortable at the show soon. You’re so funny, I don’t think you’ll have any problems writing there.”

“Thanks.” Embarrassed by the praise, Conan pushed his beef around for a moment. “Actually, I, um...someday I think I’d like to perform. Maybe.” Not something he told many people, Conan wasn’t sure why he was divulging it to Sasha now, but her warm expression and welcoming laugh made it seem safe.

“Oh really? Neat. Like stand up?” Sasha tilted her head.

Conan shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know. I did some MC’ing for shows in college and stuff and I was, you know, nervous at first but I ended up really liking it.”

“I bet you’d be great.” Sasha said after she finished swallowing a bite of vegetables. “You’re very…” Peering at him thoughtfully, Sasha sighed. “Charismatic.”

Conan smirked. “That’s what they said about Bundy.”

Sasha cackled, nearly choking and having to take a drink of her water. When they finished Conan caught a cab and Sasha gave the driver her address. 

Walking her to her door, Conan and Sasha stood on her stoop shivering, the temperature having plummeted while they were eating. “This was fun, thank you.” Sasha smiled.

“Yeah.” Conan nodded. Timidly shifting, the threat of circulation loss in his freckled fingers soon forced Conan to act. “Would you...would you want to get together again sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Teeth clattering, Sasha nodded. Conan bobbed his head and she looked over at the street. “Hey, so, um…” Blinking, Sasha fished her keys out of her pocket, fiddling with them in her gloved hand. “Do you...want to come up for a drink or something?”

It wasn’t the January weather that caused Conan to freeze as Sasha’s green eyes glanced up at him expectantly. “Oh, um…” Mouth suddenly dry, Conan found it difficult to swallow. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Grinning, Sasha opened the door and they quickly shuffled inside, wave of heat blasting their faces as she peeled off her gloves and shoved them in her pockets. Riding in the elevator up to her place, Conan’s brain kept serving up option after option for something to say and swatting them away like foul balls as everything that occurred to him seemed uninteresting.

When they entered her apartment, Sasha shed her coat and tossed it on a kitchen chair. “What can I get you? I’ve got…” Opening her fridge, Sasha peered inside. “Beer? Wine?”

“Um, can I just have water, actually?” Conan asked, eyes darting around her home. 

“Sure.” Sasha shrugged, getting a glass for each of them. “I don’t really drink much.” She explained. “I had my best friend's birthday party here last week, so all that stuff is left over.” 

Conan nodded and they stood silently sipping for a moment before Sasha gestured to the living room. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Sure.” Following her, Conan joined Sasha on the couch and didn’t know what to do with his hands. Folding them, then setting them on his thighs, before hoping they would stay put next to him on the cushion.

Scooting in next to him, Sasha’s ivory fingers touched Conan’s and he looked between them before his cerulean eyes met hers. Sasha lifted a hand and cupped his sharp jaw, and Conan’s breath hitched as her face grew near and Sasha joined his thin lips.

Holding for a moment, when Sasha’s mouth gently parted, fingers sneaking into his orange hair as she tilted her head and sent her tongue in past his teeth, Conan willed himself not to shake, tentatively licking into her mouth. 

Sasha’s other arm draped around his shoulder as her body inched closer, and Conan hesitantly placed a large hand at her waist. Heads weaving for a while, Conan relaxed into her touch as Sasha’s fingers danced over his scalp and she hummed softly against his lips.

That is, until Sasha shifted, her knee going over his slender legs as she straddled Conan. Breasts pressing into him as a mewl escaped her throat, Sasha ground her hips forward lightly and as Conan felt his cock twitch beneath his jeans, he began to tremble.

Breaking their kiss, Sasha narrowed her eyes in concern and polished Conan’s prominent cheekbone. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I…” Conan dropped his hands from Sasha’s waist, sky blue eyes darting. “It’s just, um…” Folding his lips under, Conan took a deep breath and stared down at his lap. “I don’t...I don’t have a lot of experience, so…” Voice soft, Conan swallowed hard, fidgeting.

“Oh.” Sasha tried to catch his eye, but Conan wouldn’t look up. “Conan, are...are you a virgin?”

Thin lips barely moving, Conan lifted a shoulder. “Yeah…”

“That’s okay.” Nodding, Sasha combed back his hair. 

Conan blinked up at her. “It is?”

“Yeah.” Sasha smiled, resting her hands on Conan’s shoulders. “Of course. I don’t mind.”

Sighing, Conan nodded. “Thanks, sorry, I...I’m just nervous.”

“Well,” Sasha caressed his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don't want to do, alright? I’m in no rush. If you want to call it a night, get together another time, that’s totally fine with me. No hard feelings, okay?”

Taking Sasha’s hand, Conan massaged her fingers. “No, I...I want to stay...if...if that’s okay.” Conan nodded. “I just...maybe, you know...taking things slower…”

“Sure.” Smiling, Sasha rubbed his arm. “We don’t have to have sex or anything. We can do, you know, other stuff...if you want to.”

Clearing his throat, Conan gave a wavering grin. “Yeah, that...sounds good.”

“So…” Sasha traced his bottom lip with her thumb. “What do you want to do?”

“I, um…” Chuckling uncomfortably, Conan raised his hands in desperation. “I guess I don’t really know, if I’m honest.”

“Okay, well…” Sasha placed her hands on Conan’s chest. “We can just keep kissing if you want. That would be nice. Or…” Leaning in, Sasha pressed their foreheads together and plucked at a button on Conan’s shirt. “I could use my hand…” Sasha’s voice sinking, growing alluring and smoky, Conan’s breathing was shallow as he listened to her. “Touch you…” Sasha breathed. “Or I could…” Dipping forward, her lips brushed over Conan’s neck. “Use my mouth if you want. To make you feel good. If you would like that…”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Conan replaced his hands at Sasha’s waist, cock almost painfully stiff beneath his jeans. “Um, I…” Conan swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, okay. That...that sounds good.”

“Okay.” Sasha’s voice was soft as she pressed a kiss to Conan’s cheek. “Do you want to go to my room?”

“Sure.” Voice coming out even higher than normal, Conan stood and followed Sasha down the hall. Turning to him, Sasha placed her arms over his shoulders and caught Conan’s mouth, tongues dancing as he wrapped his arms around her, hands moving over her back as Sasha played with his hair.

Parting, Sasha studied his face. “Do you want to see me naked, Conan?”

Fingertips tensing against her, Conan glanced down before meeting her green-eyed gaze. “Yeah...I do.”

“Okay.” Taking a step back from him, Sasha stayed locked into Conan’s oceanic eyes as she reached for the hemline of her dress, peeling it overhead in one fluid motion and tossing it to the floor, revealing a black lace bra beneath. Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her leggings, she worked them down her curvy hips, kicking them aside to display her matching panties. When Sasha tilted her head and reached behind her back, Conan’s hand shook a bit by his thigh before she unhooked it and lowered the cups to show her ample breasts. Pausing, Sasha gave a little smile before she slid down her black panties and stepped free of them. 

Conan took in the image of her naked form, eyes darting over her pale skin and voluptuous curves as Sasha took a step toward him and touched his arm. “Do you want to take your clothes off?” Tone gentle, Sasha lifted a hand to his crisp jaw. “Or I could. If you want.”

“I...I got it.” Starting to unbutton his shirt, Conan found his fingers weren’t working properly as he struggled with the fabric, but eventually made his way down, removing it before looking away from Sasha and raising his undershirt overhead. As Conan undid his zipper, his anxiety grew. Conan was never comfortable with his body, but he especially disliked his skinny, abnormally long legs, refusing to ever wear shorts and constantly annoyed at the difficulty of finding jeans that fit. 

Shrugging his pants to the floor, Conan placed his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and hesitated. After taking a deep breath, Conan resigned himself to the fact that Sasha was going to see sooner or later and dropped them, stepping aside and holding his hands in front of himself.

Sasha stepped forward and placed her hands behind Conan’s neck, pulling him to her lips. Heads swimming languidly back and forth while their tongues twirled, when Sasha leaned into him and her hip brushed against his erection, Conan jerked his pelvis backward.

”Sorry…” Conan muttered. “I didn’t mean to…”

Shaking her head, Sasha smiled. “That’s okay.” Catching his lips again briefly, she looked up at him. “Mmm...you’re so sexy, Conan.”

Laughing, Conan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. No I’m not.”

“Hey…” Sasha took his chin, forced Conan to meet her gaze as the emerald pools of her eyes stared into him. “Yes you are. You’re so handsome, Conan. And…” Glancing down, she chuckled a little. “That certainly doesn’t hurt.”

Blinking, Conan tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, you’re…” Smirking, Sasha lifted a shoulder. “ _ Big.” _

“Oh.” Looking at himself, the corners of Conan’s mouth turned down appraisingly. “Alright, I...I guess I didn’t really...okay.”

Laughing, Sasha scrunched her fingers in Conan’s hair. “No wonder you’re such a nice guy. If you realized, you probably would’ve been a jerk this whole time.”

Conan chuckled as Sasha linked their lips, hands moving over his chest and arms as Conan drew her in, sighing audibly as his cock wedged between them and his lengthy fingers climbed into her red hair.

“Do you want to lay down?” Sasha ticked her head toward the bed and Conan nodded. Crawling in, Sasha and Conan faced one another without touching for a moment before she scooted over to him. 

Briefly pecking his lips, Sasha trickled her fingers through his sparse orange chest hair. “Do you want me to touch you now, Conan?” Eyeing his cock, Sasha’s hand paused above his belly button.

“O-okay.” Conan stammered, nodding. Hand drifting down, Sasha’s fingers encircled Conan’s thick cock, gliding the thin skin up from the base and toward the head with a twist of her wrist. Eyes falling shut at her touch, Conan’s breathing was shallow and hasty as Sasha brought her face close, petting the back of his head.

“Is this alright?” She murmured, actions increasing, and Conan opened his eyes to find her lovely face inches from his own.

Swallowing, he nodded. “Yeah...yeah, Sasha. That feels really good.”

Catching Conan’s lips, Sasha pumped his cock until he tipped his hips forward into the warmth of her palm, a moan issuing from his throat.

“Do you want me to…” Sasha looked into Conan’s face as she continued to jerk. “Do you want me to use my mouth now?”

“If, um…” Touching her arm, Conan blinked. “If you want to. Yeah.”

Sasha nodded and gently guided Conan’s shoulder back on the bed. Tasting his lips once more, Sasha smiled before she began kissing her way down his elongated frame. Conan could hear the blood whooshing in his ears as Sasha lowered herself, fingers kneading his slender thigh before, while staring into Conan’s sky blue eyes, her lips enveloped the head of his cock.

Exhaling audibly, Conan bunched his fingers in the sheets as Sasha’s tongue flicked and whipped around him before she sank down, taking half of his length into her throat and hollowing her cheeks.

When Sasha began to bob, hand twisting Conan’s shaft toward her plump lips as she slid over his sensitive flesh, Conan gritted his teeth and every muscle in his sharp jaw jumped. “Sasha, that’s... _ that feels so good.”  _ Moaning, Conan’s eyes fell shut and he laid his head back. Obviously, Conan heard about blowjobs before. But he didn’t know it would be like this. The sensation of Conan’s cock passing over the slippery surfaces inside of Sasha’s throat, combined with the incredible suction and the pressure from her hand, was intoxicating. 

Conan wanted it to go on forever, wanted to make the delicious experience last, but when Sasha began moaning around him, her other hand fondling his balls as her head bounced vigorously, Conan was overwhelmed.

Fistfuls of sheet and toes flexing, Conan’s nose flared. “ _ Sasha, I...I...I’m gonna cum!”  _ Body tensing, Conan released a drawn out, stuttering whimper, mouth agape as he fought to keep his hips flat on the mattress. Pulse after pulse of hot, salty cum drained into Sasha’s throat and Conan worried he might not have given her enough warning as his body settled back, chest heaving.

Sasha rose and wiped her mouth before joining Conan at the top of the bed. Placing a hand on his chest, Sasha examined his face. “Are you okay?”

Capturing a breath, Conan nodded. “Yeah. That was…” Conan smiled, taking Sasha’s hand. “Great. Thank you.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Sasha brushed a kiss to his shoulder.

After composing himself for a moment, Conan flipped onto his side, grasping Sasha’s waist. “I...I want to make you feel good, too.” Conan swallowed, gazing at her.

Sasha combed back his ginger locks. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, Conan. We can wait for another time.”

“No.” Conan shook his head. “I want to, it’s just…” Biting his lip, Conan shrugged. “I haven’t done anything like that before so...so it might not, you know...be any good.” Giving a half smile, Conan squeezed Sasha’s arm.

Sasha laid her hand on top of Conan’s. “Do you want me to show you?”

“Yeah.” Conan nodded, and Sasha led his fingers between her legs. As Conan dipped into her slickness, Sasha guided him slowly around her clit for a couple of minutes before pressing his fingertips to it directly. 

“Feel that?” Sasha asked, and as her lust-laden eyes stared back at him, Conan nodded. “Touch me there. Build gradually. Not too hard, okay?”

“Yeah.” Conan swallowed. “Yeah alright.” Removing her hand, Sasha let Conan continue on his own, seeking his mouth as his freckled fingers danced over her clit, tickling, teasing, until she was rocking into his hand and moaning against Conan’s lips.

“Yeah…” Nodding, Sasha’s fingers gripped the back of Conan’s head. “Faster.”

Speeding his ministrations, Conan watched as Sasha rutted into his hand, pitch of her ecstasy rising as her arms clung to him, eyes clenched and mouth hanging open. “ _ Oh Conan! Yes! Just like that! _ ” Sasha gasped before a high shrieking moan escaped her and she folded into him, body shaking as her thighs closed around Conan’s hand and she writhed on the bed.

When Conan continued with the same velocity, Sasha grasped his wrist and shook her head. “I...I need a minute.” 

“Oh.” Conan nodded, removing his hand and resting it on Sasha’s hip while she took a few deep breaths. Never having seen a woman have an orgasm in real life, Conan was struck by the process. Of course Conan watched porn, but what the women in those videos did was nothing like what Sasha’s body underwent. They would scream and toss their hair, and though it got the job done for him, Conan found their false performances somewhat obnoxious. 

So to see Sasha, her body coming apart under Conan’s touch, shocks radiating outward from her depths as a melody of desire echoed from her elegant lips and her pallid skin broke out in pink blossoms, was mesmerizing.

Threading a crimson strand behind Sasha’s ear, Conan’s blue eyes looked at her curiously. “I want to try, you know...going down, too. If you want me to.”

Sasha smiled. “Alright. If you want to.”

Kissing her, Sasha laid on her back and Conan’s mouth flowed down her skin as he massaged her breasts, licking hesitantly at her nipples before parking between her thighs.

Staring at Sasha’s glistening pink flesh, Conan thought about all the times he stood around with his guy friends, hearing them complain about pleasuring their partners. Conan got uncomfortable when the conversations would inevitably stray to sex and would try to be as vagiue as possible in his contributions, only sharing with Greg and a couple of other close confidants the fact that he hadn’t done much.

So to hear them groan about the smell, the taste, or how it was only worth doing if they got the same in return, echoed in his mind as Conan began by brushing delicate kisses to Sasha’s lips, fingers rubbing over her soft, moist skin.

Conan passed a cautious lap over Sasha’s clit, and found her flavor enticing. It almost tingled on his tongue and he decided to experiment, swirling around with a pointed tip for a while as she demonstrated with her fingers, before making his tongue wide and flat and licking swaths over her sensitive nub.

Sasha emitted a light moan, her hips swiveling beneath him and Conan proceeded to kiss her clit, tongue twisting and flicking over it, noticing she was growing wetter as he continued. Popping his head up, Conan’s light blue eyes looked at Sasha questioningly. “Is this okay?

“Yeah.” Sasha nodded fervently. “Keep going. And if you…” Head pressed back in the pillow, Sasha licked her lips. “If you...suck on it a little. That...that would feel really good.”

“Oh.” Conan nodded, glancing between her legs. “Okay.”

Thin lips sealing around her clit, Conan drew Sasha into the warmth of his mouth, tongue rotating over her, and the response he garnered nearly shocked him into stopping. Sasha’s thighs closed around his ears and her fingers fisted in his orange hair as her pelvis pushed closed to Conan’s nose.

“ _ Oh fuck, Conan! Yes! Just like that!”  _ Sasha’s body settled back a bit as she tried not to overwhelm Conan, but as he continued, she thrashed beneath him, smearing over his face and massaging his scalp. 

Conan had no idea making another person feel good could be so satisfying. There was something about how Conan could make the simplest of movements and then see the result in Sasha immediately. That and the noises. The way Sasha said his name in her passion, whining over the syllables as the tips of her fingers slid past his ginger strands, electrified Conan’s skin and he found himself wondering just how loudly he could get her going.

“ _ Yes! Conan! Fuck! Yes!” _ Straining, Sasha’s heels kicked at the sheets as she seized, a scream wrenching the air while her eyes fluttered before falling back, a pile of stuttering limbs.

Once again, Conan kept going and Sasha squirmed as she tapped his shoulder. “That’s...that’s good, Conan. I think I’ve had enough for now.” Nodding wearily, she smiled at him as Conan rose.

“Oh, okay.” Wiping his face, Conan joined her at the top of the bed and swiped his large palm over her forehead to comb back the sweaty hair. “Was that alright?”

Chuckling weakly, Sasha patted his shoulder. “Amazing.”

A smile crept over Conan’s features that he tried to ground, but failed as Sasha turned off the light and nestled under his arm, stroking his chest. 

Fingers resting on her hip, Conan planted a kiss atop Sasha’s head, catching the sweet scent of her citrusy perfume before he drifted off, satisfied.


	2. 2

Waking to an empty bed and tantalizing smells wafting from the kitchen, Conan adorned himself in his boxers and undershirt and discovered Sasha standing before the stove. Balancing on one leg in her panties and a tank top, Sasha flipped the bacon in the pan before she registered Conan’s presence.

“Hey.” She smiled. “Good morning.”

Conan padded over to her and Sasha cupped his sharp chin, giving him a brief kiss. “Good morning.”

“That was fun last night.” Sasha raised her eyebrows, smirking.

Nodding, Conan touched his hand to her waist. “Yeah, it was.”

“You hungry?” She asked as she flipped open a carton of eggs.

Conan nodded. “Very.”

A little while later Sasha presented him with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast and Conan munched appreciatively. “Thank you. This is great.”

“You’re welcome.” Sasha smiled and they ate in companionable silence for a while before Conan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly.

“Alright.“ Sasha set down her fork. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Standing to put his plate in the dishwasher, Conan nodded. “Okay.”

“Did you…” A slow smirk blossomed on Sasha’s face. “Want to join me?”

Conan chuckled. “Definitely.”

Shedding their clothes, Sasha turned on the water and after testing the temperature, stepped inside. Climbing in after, Conan watched as Sasha faced him and leaned back, her crimson hair plastering to her scalp as the stream cascaded over her supple body, and he could sense his erection growing. Lathering up her hair, Sasha passed him the shampoo bottle. “Okay, want to switch?”

Conan nodded and they shuffled beside one another, careful not to slip, before he placed his orange hair under the showerhead, closing his eyes and washing. After they both rinsed and Sasha was scrubbing a lathered pouf over herself, she glanced down and saw Conan’s burgeoning erection.

“You want me to do something about that?” She smiled, leaning into his body.

Grinning, Conan nodded. “Okay.” Sasha hung up the pouf and took his cock in hand, stroking lightly as she caught Conan’s lips.

“I want to touch you, too.” Conan breathed, leaning back. Sasha nodded and his lengthy fingers trickled in between her legs, rubbing over her clit as she pumped faster.

Hand clasping her soaked hair, Conan found his hunger for Sasha made him bold as he pressed her back to the shower wall, hand racing between her thighs as she moaned into his mouth and jerked him wildly.

“ _ Conan! Yes! That feels so good! _ ” Sasha cried, her wrist flashing over him as she ground herself into Conan’s touch.

Humping her hand, Conan feverishly attempted to keep kissing her, but his thin lips grew sloppy as his eyes clenched shut and his balls tightened to his body.

“ _ Fuck, Sasha! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes!” _ Spraying the shower wall with dribbling cum, it slowly washed away under the rivulets of water as Conan hastened his actions over Sasha’s sensitive flesh.

“ _ Yes, Conan! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Grasping onto his shoulder, Sasha quivered and her knees buckled, thankful for Conan’s tall stature to hold her aloft as she panted and her eyelids flickered.

Slick skin bonding, they held one another as the steam rose, Conan brushing kisses to Sasha’s clean neck before they finished showering and toweled off. After getting dressed, Conan stood by Sasha’s door, forehead rested to hers and arms at her waist, rocking them gently back and forth.

“So I’ll see you later at the studio?” He asked.

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be by later this afternoon when I’m done with class.”

“Great.” Smiling, Conan dipped down and they shared a passionate kiss, hands roaming and tongues swirling before he finally admitted he needed to leave and they made their goodbyes.

As Conan went through rehearsals on Friday, he once again marveled as he saw his words coming out of the cast member’s mouths. He and Sasha only saw one another briefly that day, bumping into her in the hallway when he was on his way to discuss edits with the director, Sasha smiled and gave him a little wave and Conan grinned back, unfortunately not having much time to exchange words before he had to get back to the stage. By the time Conan finished polishing his piece with the others, Sasha left, and when he got home he considered calling her, but decided it was too late at night and he would wait until the show tomorrow.

Though his sketch did well at the table read and continued to tickle anyone who watched it during rehearsals, Conan knew the final hurdle stood before him as they led in the dress rehearsal audience. As they said, a sketch wasn’t on the air until it was actually  _ on the air _ and even at this late stage, his creation could end up on the cutting room floor, forgotten to time, never to make it onto a television screen.

But as the cast members traipsed across the stage in costume, Conan’s jokes slayed the crowd and he beamed. When the new people sat down for the taping, Conan was observing the auditorium studiously and didn’t notice Sasha sidling up to him until a voice piped up at his shoulder.

“Hey there.” 

Spinning around Conan caught her pleased expression and grinned. “Hey, I was hoping to run into you today.”

“Yeah, me too.” Sasha nodded. “Thankfully, I always get to watch.” Tipping her head toward the sets, she smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing your sketch.”

“Thanks.” Conan lifted a shoulder humbly. “I’m glad it made it through.”

Peering around to make sure no one was nearby, Sasha subtly took his hand. “I knew it would.”

Conan grinned and they found an unobtrusive place to observe as the show got underway, laughing along with the masses as the antics unfolded. Sasha cackled harder than anyone at Conan’s work and his heart swelled at her enjoyment. For once in his life, a woman thought he was funny ‘and,’ not funny  _ ‘but…’ _

Over and over again, when Conan would fall for someone, typically a woman who came to be a friend of his, and eventually find the reserves of courage to admit his feelings, he would hear the phrase. “Oh Conan, that’s so sweet, and you’re really funny, but…” provided by some variation on how they only thought of him platonically.

But the way Sasha’s viridescent gaze traveled over his lanky body made Conan itch in the best of ways. There was a rapacious desire behind her stare, and the warmth emanating from Sasha’s skin as she leaned against him in the darkness of the studio, holding Conan’s hand, reminded him of how her fingers heatedly traveled over his pale skin, inhaling Conan voraciously. 

For the first time, Conan felt wanted, and it was lovely as the show drew to an end and he parted from Sasha’s hand to clap along with the assembled crowd. “Hey, um…” Tugging lightly on his sleeve, Sasha kept her voice low and tipped up toward Conan’s ear. “Did you want to get together tonight?”

“Yeah.” Conan smiled broadly. “Sure, let’s go.”

Hailing a cab back to his place, Conan tried to remember exactly what state he left it in, hoping Sasha wouldn’t be too appalled by his bachelor slobbiness as he unlocked the door and they went inside. “Do you want anything? I have, um…” Poking his head in the fridge, Conan frowned. “Well, not much…” He chuckled. “But we can always order takeout if you’re hungry.”

“Just water for me right now, thanks.” Sasha nodded and Conan retrieved two glasses from the cupboard, handing her one. Again, they stood across from one another in a kitchen, silently sipping and staring. But this time, it wasn’t quite nerves that Conan was experiencing, though Sasha still made him plenty anxious. It was as if they each had their hand on a balloon and were pushing it together, stuck in that prolonged wincing moment right before it popped. 

Breaking, Conan set his glass down, taking two giant strides toward Sasha as she did the same, arms looping about one another as their mouths mashed together. Conan’s hands roamed over her back and into her hair before Sasha hopped up, legs locking around his narrow waist and chirping delightedly when Conan’s massive hands held her ass aloft and he carried her to his bedroom.

Laying down, the way Sasha’s body moved against him was exhilarating. Tearing at his clothes as she shucked Conan naked, hands trickling over his naked flesh, curves rolling into him as she sought friction. Her lust not only made Conan hard, cock heavy on her thigh as he latched onto Sasha’s mouth, it also flooded Conan’s skull with a heady wonder.

Conan still couldn’t believe he was here, in New York, not only working in comedy, an avenue that for ages Conan never thought would be a legitimate option, but there was a beautiful woman lying naked in his bed. And not just lying there, Sasha pawed at him, her mouth needy as Conan’s fingers spun over her clit. 

When Sasha reached for his cock, Conan took her wrist and gently guided it away, shaking his head, not wanting to get overexcited. Thin lips moving over her neck, her cheek, her collarbone, Conan’s hand raced between Sasha’s thighs as she held onto his skinny frame, moaning with abandon.

“ _ Conan! Yes! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Her fingertips digging into his shoulder, the sense of accomplishment was even better than getting his sketch to air as Sasha continued to shiver beneath him. 

As Sasha caught her breath, Conan spent a long time studying her, fingers tracing her hairline, the soft shape of her cheekbone, underlining her lip, before he dropped his hand and plucked at the sheets.

“Sasha, I…” Swallowing, Conan took a deep breath and found it caught in his lungs. “I think I’m ready. If you want to, you know…”

“Oh.” Biting her lip, Sasha grinned. ”Okay. Are you sure?”

Taking her hand, Conan nodded slowly. “Yeah. I am.”

Sasha lifted his fingers to her lips and kissed Conan’s freckled knuckles. “Sounds good. Do you have a condom?”

Mouth falling open, Conan’s stomach settled into a block of ice.  _ How could I be so stupid?  _ “Um, no...sorry, I…” Conan was going to offer to run out and get some, but as he glanced down at his erection, that wasn’t an option. And asking Sasha to go seemed ungentlemanly. Sighing heavily, Conan shook his head. “Shit.”

“Hang on.” Sasha scrambled out of bed. “There might be one in my purse.” Rifling through, Sasha  _ tsked _ and dug further. “Oh come  _ on!”  _ Dumping the contents on the bed, her fingers flitted over it and Conan couldn’t help but chuckle. Even if they had to wait for another time, it was endearing to see her so enthusiastic about having sex with him.

“Aha!” Holding the tiny package aloft, Sasha smiled. Double checking the expiration date, she nodded. “Okay, still good. Whew.” Scooping everything back into her bag, she tossed it on the chair and slid up next to Conan.

“Can I…” Conan grasped her hand. “Taste you again first?”

Grinning, Sasha nodded. “Sure. If you want to.” 

Conan’s large hands massaged their way over Sasha’s skin as his mouth trailed downward. Slightly more confident this time, as he dove forward with his sculpted jaw, Conan snuck his fingers under Sasha’s thighs, clamping over her hips as he coaxed her with his tongue. Sasha revving up, something in Conan told him he would never tire of this, of taking a woman and leading her to the cliffs of desire, to leap over hand in hand as she screamed. 

As Conan sucked on her clit, Sasha ground into his willing face, unable to prevent herself from pulling on his tangerine tendrils as she cried out with such volume Conan was certain half the floor knew his name.

“ _ Conan! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! FUCK! _ ” Dripping down his chin, Sasha convulsed, whites of her eyes all that was visible as her heels skittered over Conan’s back and he took her cue this time to pause.

Lifting his head, the entire lower half of his face shone as Conan blinked up at Sasha. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Sasha shook her head and pulled at his arm. “I want you inside of me, Conan.”

The words alone sent a wave of wanting through his cock that forced Conan to clench his fist in an effort to restrain himself. Rolling the condom over and placing the head at Sasha’s entrance, some part of Conan was outside of himself, watching. Unable to process the idea that after almost 25 years, and seeing practically everyone he knew hit this milestone before him, it was finally going to happen.

“Wait, um…” Voice tremulous, Conan tried to take a breath and it didn’t go particularly well. “I...I need a minute.”

Seeing Conan’s rapidly blinking, fidgeting visage, Sasha nodded in understanding and caressed his face. “Of course. Take your time.” Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Sasha laid back and traced his almost impossibly faint orange eyebrows. “I’m in no rush. And remember, we can still stop if you’re not comfortable. No pressure.”

Blue eyes meeting hers, Conan lowered a kiss to Sasha’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Latching their mouths together, Conan’s tongue played with hers until his heartbeat slowed and his breathing regulated. “Okay…” Conan met Sasha’s gaze as he positioned himself once more. “Now, I, um…” Chewing on his lip, Conan looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry if I don’t, you know...last too long. I’ll...I’ll do my best.”

Clasping the back of Conan’s neck, Sasha shook her head. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Plus,” She lifted a shoulder and patted his cheek. “You already made me cum twice. You’re more than fine.”

Slightly relieved, Conan nodded. “Okay.” Glancing down at his cock, Conan pushed forward a little, then he peeked up at Sasha, who nodded.

Sasha’s body enveloping him, Conan let out a deep, guttural groan, eyes falling shut and one leg giving an unexpected shake as the hot, tight pressure molded around him. Gritting his teeth, every muscle in his crisp jaw jumped as Conan forced himself to take an intentional breath.

When Conan opened his eyes, Sasha’s smile was waiting for him and he couldn’t help but mirror her as he balanced on his palms. “Are you okay?” She asked, draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Conan nodded before bending his elbows to kiss her. “Fantastic.” Retracting a little, Conan sent his hips forward, body stiff and unsure at first as he and Sasha clunked together.

But after a few minutes, once Sasha planted her heels on the mattress, rolling herself up to meet his strokes and placing her hands above his waist to guide him, Conan allowed a wave to pass through his body, curling as he penetrated the utmost portion of Sasha’s depths after he noticed the first time he did it that her mouth dropped open a little further and her fingers gripped a bit harder.

“Is this alright?” Conan swallowed, resisting the urge to hastily finish. 

Sasha nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you feel really good, Conan. Keep going.” Taking one of her hands from his waist, Sasha wedged her arm between them to finger herself and Conan noticed the intensity with which she moved against him changed.

Conan leaned on one hand, the other gracing her arm. “I can...I can do that, if you want.”

“Okay.” Sasha nodded, and Conan took over, thumb fiddling over her clit as he lowered himself to his elbow and joined their mouths. 

Sasha moaned and Conan sensed the first flicker ofher body around his sensitive cock. ”Oh fuck…” He whispered.

“Everything okay?” Sasha panted in between breathy exhalations.

Nodding with his eyes shut, Conan’s tongue darted over his thin lips. “Yeah, it’s just...you feel so good, Sasha,  _ I...I… _ ” 

Thumb rubbing furiously, the pressure around Conan increased and his hips pounded forward. “ _ Oh Sasha! Yes! You feel so good!” _

_ “Conan! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”  _ All of her limbs locking around him, Sasha pulsed against Conan as he breathed a warm, wet spot into her neck, rocketing forth, whimpering uncontrollably as his movements grew jerky and unstable.

“ _ Sasha! Yeah! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Sasha! _ ” Every muscle flexing, Conan’s body froze above Sasha for a moment before, with a shuddering groan he released, pelvis jumping a little and stilling.

Gulping for air, Conan kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry, I...I tried to hang on.”

Shaking her head, Sasha brushed back his sweaty orange hair. “No, that was great, Conan. I’m…” Wriggling beneath him a little, she bit her lip. “You got me very close again.”

“Oh.” Looking down, Conan frowned, then pulling himself free he stared into Sasha’s eyes as his fingers worked hard and fast over her clit. “How’s that?” Conan’s voice was deeper as he softly murmured. “Does that feel good?”

Leg going around his waist, Sasha’s mouth dropped open and she nodded wordlessly, folding into Conan and shivering less than a minute later, his name repeating on her lips.

Conan got up to throw away the condom before slipping back in bed, Sasha snuggling under his arm as they drew up the blanket. 

“So,” Sasha asked, drawing invisible patterns in his ginger chest hair. “How was your first time?”

“Great.” Conan beamed, bending down to kiss her forehead. “Worth the wait. I just hope it wasn’t the last time.”

Chuckling, Sasha caressed Conan’s sculpted jaw. “Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
